


language of the heavens

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, Security Obito, Vulcan Hybrid Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Obito knew he shouldn't have beamed down with Itachi. But did he listen to his gut? No.
Series: Fics for Friends [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	language of the heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomicaleto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/gifts).



> written for sloane's 30 minutes to gift! My giftee is tomi. hope you like it!

Obito leans against a rock, watching as Itachi carefully examines a five petaled, silver flower. It’s so incredibly boring that he wants to cry. When he joined the Federation, it was with the expectation that he would be fighting, or at the very least earning some kind of name for himself. Nope. It’s this: watching his younger cousin quietly geek out about plants. Wonderful.

Why did he even volunteer to beam down? He could be getting wasted with Kisame.

“I can hear you thinking,” Itachi hums, not pausing in his movements. His ears, pointed like all Vulcans, twitch slightly. That’s another reason why Obito is slightly bitter; Itachi and Sasuke are half-Vulcan on their mom’s side, while Obito himself is all human. It’s stupid to be jealous of something like that but—well, he would like to have some super strength once in a while. 

“That’s the point,” Obito replies dryly. “Listen, what are we even here for? This place has been abandoned for ages; there’s a reason we got the ok to come here. The locals didn’t mind it unlike literally every other area.”

Itachi gives him a look, one that always has Sasuke wincing, and rises to his feet in one smooth motion. “I would think,” he says, “that one would read their informational packets before beaming down.”

Obito rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I did, I just don’t get why. There’s no way a plant is that important.”

Itachi’s lips tighten. “This plant,” he says sternly, “is called Stardust. It’s a flower that only blooms once every ten years under a full moon, and it is  _ incredibly _ rare. I got some samples.”

“Any reason why it’s called Stardust?” Obito asks, intrigued despite himself. A name like Stardust for a flower…that’s something interesting. After so many months of boring shit, this is like a breath of fresh air.

Itachi’s expression doesn’t change but his air of palpable disappointment fades, replaced by faint excitement. “There is a temple over that hill. It is small, and for a long dead religion, but the ones who practiced it are the ones who created the standard writing system of this planet.”

“Cool.” Obito pushes himself off the rock. “Wanna go check it out?”

“I was going to suggest that,” Itachi replies, sweeping past him. Wow, he must be pretty eager about this. He doesn’t really get in front of people, preferring to walk behind. Something about him not being a leader. Obito shrugs, jogging a few steps to catch up. Itachi spares him a glance, then dark eyes turn back to the small temple that is coming into view. “The religion was based around the moon. Well, space, but mainly the moon.”

“Considering this place is hotter than hell?” Obito says wryly. “I don’t blame them.”

Itachi sighs softly. “However, they believed that the goddess of the moon is the one that kept them safe from attacks; she is the one who gave them water, food, light, and energy. She was the princess of the galaxy.” They stop in front of the temple, looking up at the intricately carved statues that guard the entrance. “Her name was Kaguya. It meant beauty in their language.”

“So...if she was so popular, why did it die out?”

Itachi shrugs, pushing the great stone doors open. “Why does any religion die out? There is no reason for it. It probably just fell out of style. Religions are illogical; they base their strength in faith instead of facts. Eventually, the faith disappears.”

Obito hums, pulling his phaser out. “I suppose. Stay behind me.”

Itachi gives him a long-suffering look, but obliges, letting Obito step in front of him. Knowing that Itachi will go silent for the rest of the trip if conversation doesn’t continue, Obito asks, “Anything else?”

Itachi’s eyes brighten. What a dork, Obito thinks fondly. “Yes, actually. It is said that she was sealed away by her two oldest sons, with her youngest being sealed with her.”

“How many sons did she have?”

“Three.” Itachi’s gaze lingers on the design of a woman with three eyes and long flowing holding a child. “Her first two were gods in their own right, but her third…he was half mortal. He was a child when he was sealed away. His father died looking for a way to free him and his mother.”

“Yikes,” Obito says, unsure of how to reply to that. “That sounds like a dick move on their part.”

“I suppose so, although I have to ask that you don’t use that language.”

“Sasuke says worse,” Obito counters. Itachi sighs through his nose, so quiet that if Obito wasn’t used to stupid Vulcan ideals about emotions, he would’ve miss it. “Whatever. What’s this temple for?"

Itachi blinks in mild surprise. “This is for the youngest son, of course. His name was Kakashi; they named the flower after him.” He inclines his head at the stone bed at the very end of the hall, bathed in moonlight. “This is where his father prayed for his return, supposably.”

Obito huffs. “Well, that didn’t work, did it.”

“If it did, then there would be no need for this temple, would there?”

“No need to get shitty.” Rolling his eyes, Obito holsters his phaser and waves a hand at the stone. “Go ahead, nerd out.”

“I do not  _ nerd out, _ ” Itachi mutters, but makes his way over nonetheless. Obito has to admit, this place is beautiful. There’s silver decorations, crystals embedded in the walls. It’s like this place is alive; he can see why people loved it.

Itachi stops in front of the…sacrificial slab. Obito can’t really think of any other term for it. He runs his fingers across the engraved symbols, careful not to put too much pressure on the ancient stone. “When the time comes, the son of man and the heavens will return,” he murmurs, so quiet that Obito could barely hear him. “I wonder…”

He digs through his little pouch of equipment and takes out the flower and a needle. Alarmed, Obito takes two steps forward, but it’s too late; Itachi has spilt blood on the flower. A flash of light, a booming clash of thunder, the scream of electricity, and Obito grabs his idiot cousin by the arm, dragging the both of them behind a pillar.

There’s a crack. A low groan. “Where the hell am I?” says a deep voice, rough with sleep, and Obito’s eyes widen.

“Did you just awaken a god?” he hisses, and Itachi doesn’t so much as look at him, the little _ idiot _ . When they get back on the ship, Obito is  _ so _ calling Mikoto.

“Who’s there,” the man demands flatly. “I’ll give you five seconds. One. Two. Three. Fo—”

“Okay!” Obito says loudly, coming out from his hiding spot. “No need for violence! I mean, we just met and all.”

The man, dressed in a long, light blue robe that looks like it's made out of silk but probably isn't, gives him an unimpressed look. “Where am I. Where is my father.”

Fuck.

“I…can’t exactly answer that,” Obito replies. “But. I’m Obito. Uchiha Obito. You?”

The man pauses, silver hair brushing his cheek as he tilts his head. “...Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.”

Double fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried with vulcan speech rip


End file.
